Mind Games
by firebrat5289
Summary: the second part in my martinelizabeth series. There's a new baby in the Fitzgerald family. Will drama and trouble occur?
1. Ch 1: rebuilt

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers, stick with me. This is a short chapter but it's just the beginning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about a year and a half since the whole Tanvier situation went down. I got into some trouble with my dad, and the review board, because I went up to the house alone, but in the end everything worked out, and I got to keep my job. The bruises and all of the other physical injuries have healed, but the mental scars still remain. Most of them will take time and patience to heal, but the latter is something that I just don't have. When Martin and I got back to the city, we decided that life was to short to sit around making decisions and waiting for the day to approach, so we got married a week later, in a small, intimate wedding, with just our immediate family and friends around us. We didn't get to go on a honeymoon due to our work schedules, but neither of us needed one anyway. Martin and I were just happy to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Elizabeth Fitzgerald. About 5 months after it all happened, we found out that we were going to be parents for the very first time. Everybody was ecstatic, everyone wanting us to name the baby after them. The pregnancy was hard, and there were a lot of complications. At one point, the doctor wasn't even sure if the baby and I were going to survive. He told me that I should end the pregnancy since it was so hazardous to my health, but I refused. My stubbornness payed off, and a few months later, we welcomed our baby boy, Ryan Patrick Fitzgerald, and our baby girl, Abigail Rose Fitzgerald, into the world. They were both very happy, very healthy babies, and Martin and I couldn't have been prouder parents. It's been a 9 months since the twins were born, and Martin and I have to go back to work. Walking into headquarters felt weird, not having been here in so long.

"Hey welcome back, mom,dad."  
"Thank you, Danny."  
"Thanks danny."  
"How are the kids?"  
"They are both great, being spoiled rotten by their Grandma Malone. Ryan finally stopped keeping us up at night, and now it's Abby's turn."

Dad and Viv walked up the table and sat down.

"If nobody has any objections, we need to get to work. Maggie Williams, 9 months, mother took her out shopping last night at a local grocery store. She turned for minute to grab a box off of the top shelf. When she turned back around, Maggie was gone. Viv, Elle, you two go interview witnesses, see if you can turn anything up. Sam, you go with them, you can turn up more with three people. Martin, Danny, run the parents and all witnesses through the system, see if anybody had any priors."  
"You got it, Jack."

Martin and Danny went off to their computers, typing names into different databases, while Viv, Sam, and I went off to our witnesses, wanting to find this little girl and fast.


	2. Ch 2: Hitting Close To Home

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many cameras were there in the store?"

I ask Viv as I sip on my second cup of coffee. We had gone to the grocery store and got the surveillance tapes, brought them back to the office, and were helping the AV people review them for evidence. So far, we had found no one suspicious, and none of the cameras were focused on the shopping cart Maggie Williams was taken from.

"Too many to count, and not enough to make an actual difference. The one camera that could actually help us had broken down the week before."

We hear footsteps behind us, then hear the voice of our co-workers.

"How's it going in here, guys?"  
"There are plenty of people, just nobody who seems to have been around the girl."  
"Wait, stop the tape."

Danny and Viv stop their chitter-chatter, and stare at me as I yell out to wait.

"Zoom in on that girl, then play it back slower."  
"What do you see, Elle?"  
"That girl, does she strike a chord with either of you?"  
"I hadn't really noticed anything; then again I wasn't really paying attention."

I turn to face Viv.

"She seems fidgety, out of place even. She keeps looking around her."  
"What is she looking at?"  
"I don't know. Zach, follow that girl and see what she does."  
"Yes, maim."

The camera follows the teenager. Before anybody in the room can say anything, Mrs. Williams comes walking around the corner with the shopping cart, Maggie still sitting in her seat, seeming like a normal, content baby. My breath catches in my throat, as I know what is coming closer and closer. In the video, the four of us agents in the room see Mrs. Williams turn, reaching towards the top shelf. The out-of-place teenager turns, picks Maggie up out of her seat, turns around, and leaves the store, holding the baby close to her chest.

"It was a teenage girl?"

Viv says the skepticism evident in her voice.

"Zach, can you take it back a little bit, and try to get a clean shot of her face?"

The video rewinds, until it gets the girl looking right at the camera.

"Now, freeze it, zoom in a little bit, and start running her face through the database."  
"You got it, boss."

Everyone but Zach heads out to meet up with everyone else to see the progress of the case.

"Martin, Danny, what did you get from the witnesses and parents?"  
"Nobody had any priors, no history or anything. The parents are your average, hard-working middle class family. Nothing abnormal from our end, Jack."  
"How about you three?"  
"Well, Jack, we questioned the witnesses that we could get a hold of and nobody knew or saw anything. It's as if this little girl just poofed into thin air."  
"We got the surveillance tapes, and had been watching them since we got back. There was a girl there when it all went down, and saw her pick up the baby and leave. Unfortunately, this girl was not on the witness list, so her face is getting run through the system right now."

Right as I said that, Zach came walking up to us and handed me six pieces of paper: one sheet of actual information and a copy of her picture for everybody.

"her name is Michelle Roberts, eighteen years old, a familiar face in the five boroughs. She's been arrested twice on drug possession charges, once on a minor prostitution charge, but other than those, nothing. She has no known address, but Ms. Roberts tends to hang out around an apartment building on Long Island."  
"Danny, Elle, you two go check out Roberts, see if you can find her. Martin, Sam, you two talk to her neighbors, and local drug buddies, see if they've seen her with a baby lately. Viv, talk to the parents see if they know who Michelle Roberts is and what she wanted their baby for."  
"Got it, Jack."

Danny and I get up, driving down to Long Island to find Michelle Roberts.

"So, Ellie,"  
"So, Danny,"  
"How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing fine, Danny. What's with the sudden outburst of care for my well being?"  
"It's just….well, it's just this case is hitting a little close to home, you know?"

I nod my head, understanding what he means completely. Ryan and Abby are the same age as Maggie, and are just as vulnerable as she was.

"If you need a break from this, I'll understand."  
"Danny, I appreciate the gesture, really, I do. I can handle this case."


	3. Ch 3: the lawyer

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, we pull up at the apartment building, knowing that this was going to be a task. The building was old, run-down, and looked like a stiff breeze could blow it over. There were people hanging around outside, who looked like, and probably were, stoned out of their minds. Danny and I huff it up four flights of stairs, before we find someone who appears to be alive enough to answer some questions, and it just happens to be our girl, Michelle Roberts.

"Excuse me, Michelle Roberts? We're with the FBI,"

He barely gets that sentence out of his mouth, when the girl bolts down the hallway, trying to escape us. Danny chases after Michelle, while I cut her off at the staircase.

"Look, you're under arrest for evading a federal agent. Which one of those apartments is yours?"  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
"See, that's where you're wrong."

I say, taking over before Danny blows a fuse.

"Withholding evidence is a crime, and if you choose to commit that crime, we'll arrest you, and get a warrant forcing you to tell us. Either way, we're going to find out which apartment is yours."  
"4 B."

She finally spits out. Danny handcuffs her and drags her back up to her apartment, so I can search for any kind of clues. Opening her door, we are hit in the face with the strong smell of alcohol and marijuana.

"Great, if the kid is here, she's probably going to have brain damage for the rest of her life."

Danny mutters under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear him. I inch my way back into the bedroom, finding some baby clothes on the bed, but no baby. There are some used needles on the bed, and a large sum of money lying around. Deciding that there was no baby here, I walk into the living room, where Danny was holding Michelle.

"Where's the baby, Michelle?"  
"What baby?"  
"The one that you stole from the grocery store two nights ago. The little baby that you took out of the cart? Ring any bells here?"  
"I didn't take any baby."

Danny and I take her back downstairs, into our car, and take her back to the office, putting her in the interview room.

"Is that Roberts?"  
"Yeah, Jack. She's pretty stoned right now, but from the way she was acting at the apartment, Ms. Roberts appears coherent enough to stand some questioning."  
"Then you and Elle go in there, Danny, squeeze what information you can out of her. Go bulldog on her."  
"Are you giving me permission to get in her face?"  
"Don't push it Daniel, just go do it."  
"You got it, Jack."

Danny walks out of the room and into the room where I'm sitting with Michelle.

"I'm telling you two. I don't know anything about some baby!"  
"Stop lying to us. We have you on a surveillance tape picking Maggie up out of the cart, and walking out of the store with her. That's enough to get you convicted, don't you think, Agent Malone?"  
"I think so, Agent Taylor."  
"See, Michelle? We have enough to put you away for a very long time, unless…"  
"Unless what?"

She asks, shifting in her seat. From the looks of it, Danny's words are sinking into her head and making her realize that she could very well be going to prison if she doesn't confess.

"Unless you tell us where Maggie Williams is. She's just a little girl; she can't defend herself, Michelle. Her parents are very worried about her."  
"I don't have her any more."

My heart sinks, and I can tell that Danny is thinking the same thing I am.

"What do you mean you don't have her anymore? Where did you leave her?"  
"I gave her away."  
"Which druggie did you give her to? Did you give her away for pot? Some special k? Come on, Michelle, we're going to find out eventually."

"It wasn't a druggie; it was a lawyer, out in Manhattan."  
"Which lawyer?"  
"His name was Napolitano. I can't remember his first name. He said that he could find her a real good home, and make sure she was taken care of by a good family."

Danny and I walk out, meeting with Dad, Viv, Sam, and Martin.

"Who is this Napolitano guy, Sam?"

Dad asks Sam, who had been running the name into her computer.

"He's a low class lawyer in Manhattan, usually he does some pro bono cases, but lately he's been working his way up the food chain. He's, uh, he's been running an underground adoption service. It's not legitimate in the least bit, but he fakes the papers enough to make them look real, so nobody knows that he's a fake. "  
"How does he get the kids?"  
"From drug addicts, like Michelle, who need the cash, or from hospitals."  
We all stare up at Sam, like she was crazy or something.  
"He will find parents with certain qualities: blonde hair, blue eyes, smart, athletic, things like that. When they have they're baby, he poses as one of the nurses, and switches the baby with another child."

It's then that the agents of the missing persons unit realize that there is something going on here that is much bigger than we could've imagine; much bigger than anybody could've imagined. We had just stepped into the looking glass, and nothing would ever be the same again.


	4. Ch 4: miracle of life

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me. **Okay, I know that this chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to have a little bit of martin/Elizabeth couple goodness, and have something about the twins in here. I do apologize for it being so short**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I run my hands over my children's forehead, smiling down upon the lives that I helped create. Even 18 months after they were conceived, it still amazes me that I was a part in creating two beautiful little babies, who would one day grow up to have children of their own, and so on. I feel a kiss on the top of my head and I know that Martin is looking over the children, too.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Those are our kids, our flesh and blood."  
"It is pretty great."

I smile, seeing Ryan yawn then go back to sleep.

"They're so peaceful when they sleep, so innocent. There's so much bad stuff out in the world, and the kids are this age, they haven't been touched by any of it yet."  
"Elizabeth, they're always going to be innocent to us. We're their parents, we created them."  
"Yeah, you're right, Martin. It's just this whole Williams case, you know? Like Danny told me the other day, it's hitting really close to home and scaring me to death. What if that had been one of us? If we had turned away for one millisecond, and lost our kids?"  
"But it wasn't us."  
"It very well could've happened to us! It can happen to anybody, and the fact that there are people out there who would take someone else's child, scares me. I just want to put Ryan and Abby both inside of a protective bubble and make sure that they never get hurt."  
"It scares me too, Ellie. It scares me more than you will ever know, but as parents, we can't go around, never letting the kids out of our sight. They would never get to experience life, or have a life of their own."  
"I didn't say my plan was reasonable in any way, shape, or form."

Martin laughs, and then softly kisses my head again. He leans down, kissing each of the kid's foreheads, and I do the same.

"Goodnight guys, sweet dreams."

The two of us walk out of their room, and back into our own bedroom, getting ready for bed.


	5. Ch 5: Welcome back

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to you last night, Ellie? You and Martin both look like hell."

Viv says from beside me as we walk down the hallway, sipping on our coffees.

"We went home last night, spent some quality time with the twins, and realized how vulnerable they are at that age. They're so innocent, so carefree, especially when they're asleep."

She nods her head, remembering Reggie when he was that age. He was all grown up now, of course, and had kids of his own, but to Viv he would always be her little boy.

"It's a good time in their lives. Cherish it, and hold on to it like hell."  
"When we finally drug ourselves away from their room, neither of us could any sleep at all. My mind kept going back to Maggie Williams. She's the same age as Ryan and Abby, and I kept thinking that it was them gone instead of her. I'd get up to check on them, and poor Martin would already be in there. He's just as freaked out as I am."  
"It's understandable. You two are both first time parents; it's not an easy job. If you ever need babysitting or whatever so you can finally get some sleep, you just let me know."  
"Thanks Viv."

We sit down next to Viv, Sam, Martin, and Danny as we wait for dad to finish up in his office. He comes out about 10 minutes later, looking extremely tired or pissed off; I couldn't really tell which it was.

"We need to solve this case, and we need to solve it fast. It's going to be a tough one, and if any of you want to transfer off of this case, I'll understand completely."

Dad stays silent for a moment, waiting to see if anybody actually does want to transfer, but the room stays silent except for the sound of phones ringing, and papers being shuffled.

"Alright. Viv, Sam, here is a list of the most recent missing baby reports that fit the same m.o. as the Williams girl. I need you two to go interview them and find out if they know anything. Danny, I want you to start pin-pointing the locations where each child went missing on the big map, start filling in some of the holes in this case."  
"You got it boss."

Viv and Sam leave to go start finding the missing kids' families, while Danny got up and started flipping through the numerous files.

"Martin, Elle, I want to see the two of you in private for a minute."

I look over at Martin, trying to figure out if one of us did something wrong, but he just shrugged his shoulders, as confused as I was at this point. The three of us got up from our seats and walked into Dad's office.

"I know this is hitting close, and I'm about to make quite possibly one of the most stupid decisions I've ever made."  
"Jack, you can't take us off of the case,"  
"Martin, if you would be quiet long enough, I was going to tell you that I'm not taking you off the case. In fact, I'm putting you two in charge on this one, letting you run with it. I'm only doing it because I know you were going to do so anyway with or without my permission, so don't make me regret this."  
"We won't, dad."  
"We won't, Jack."

Martin and I turn, leave his office, and go get into our car.

"Where should we start?"  
"Let's start with the source."

We end up driving to Manhattan, to pick up Dominic Napolitano, the lawyer who had been running the adoption agency. We get to his office building about 15 minutes later.

"What's the office number again, Ellie?"  
" 1 B."

As we get a little bit closer to the office, we can hear babies crying.

"Do you hear that?"  
"You'd have to be deaf not to."

The two of us practically run down the hall, trying desperately to find the source of all the noise.

"Wait! I found it."

I say, motioning Martin over to where I was standing.

"on the count of three. One, two, three!"

On three, we bust down the front door and see the room full of baby cribs, full of babies. I walk over to the one who's crying, and, motherly instincts kicking in, pick her up and rock her back and forth. Martin finishes search the office/apartment while I stay and watch the kids.

"Goldmine. We got all kinds of files in here. I'm going to call in some re-enforcements for the babies."

I took Maggie's picture from my pocket and started comparing her faces to those of the babies.

"Martin, you're going to want to see this."

He walks into the room, and over to where I'm standing.

"It's her, it's really her."  
"Welcome back, Maggie Williams."


	6. Ch 6: Something like that

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She seems so happy. Both of them do."

Everyone looks up from their papers to see Dad and Mrs. Williams in the hallway, with Maggie. Normally, we would be out there too, but everyone has decided to continue the case against Napolitano, and review the papers Martin and I found in his office.

"I think she's just happy to have her daughter back safe, and happy. Any good parent would be happy to have their child back."

I put my paperwork down, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Napolitano's just sitting in interrogation room, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know he is. Why?"  
"I think I'm going to start the interrogation. Anybody coming with?"  
"I'll come. We can grab Jack on our way there."

Danny says, standing up where he is.

"We need a break from the papers. We'll sit in the gallery."

The stampede of agents make their way to the interrogation room: Danny and I going in with the lawyer, while everyone else stayed on the other side of the glass.

"Mr. Napolitano, can I blunt?"  
"Of course, Agent Taylor."  
"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you take innocent kids away from people who loved them?"  
"I was giving them to families who couldn't have children of their own and would love the little babies. In a way, I was helping everybody."  
"You weren't helping, Mrs. Williams."

I slide a picture of Mrs. Williams and Maggie across the table to him.

"A girl, took the baby from Mrs. Williams, and brought her to you. You were going to give this baby away without the mothers consent. In case you didn't realize this, that's really sort of illegal in this country, and numerous others."  
"She got the baby back though, didn't she?"  
"Yes, but there were a lot of children who don't get to see their birth parents ever again. There are still quite a few babies that we took from your office, who we're trying to match with their parents right now."  
"Look I quit for a while. I did, really."

I look at him like 'yeah, sure you did'.

"Then, about nine months ago, this couple in the Bronx came to me, crying. She wasn't able to have any kids, and wanted to adopt a set of twins. We all know how rare a set of twins are, but I found them. This couple out in Manhattan was going to be having twins, these cops or something like that. I figured that they would never notice, so, uh, the day they were born, I took them. I put their wrist band things on other kids, and took the twins."  
"Do you remember what the names of the twins' biological parents were?"  
"I'm not sure….I think it was Martin and Elizabeth, or something like that."


	7. Ch 7: Bingo

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me. **A huge thanks to hotchner for all of your reviews on both of my stories! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What did you just say the name of the couple was?"

Danny asks, making sure that the two of us didn't go temporarily deaf or anything.

"Martin and Elizabeth. I could be wrong, but those seem like they were the names."

"Do you remember their last names?"

For a moment, I have a small amount of hope that maybe it was some other Martin and Elizabeth, and not my husband and I.

"Not exactly, but I remember that they were related to some high up guy in politics. I'm a little shady on the details. If you got all of the paperwork from my office, there should be something about them in there somewhere."

I look over at Danny, sort of wanting permission to go check the papers. He nods his head and I practically bolt out of the room. Martin and Dad join me as I make my way over to the table.

"Ellie, just calm down."  
"No, dad, you calm down. You can tell me calm down when you find out that kids you have thought were yours for the past nine months are somebody else's, and your kids are being cared for by somebody else. Then you can tell me to calm down, until then, just leave me alone!"

I say, on the brink of insanity. Snapping like that wasn't really my intention, but I was being totally honest. The fact that the babies I've been calling Ryan and Abby aren't really Ryan and Abby at all, really bugged me. Martin grabs my arm and guides me into dad's office, the only private place in the building, where I completely break down, and start crying my eyes out.

"It's not fair, Martin. It's just not fair."

I manage to make out between the sobs. Poor Martin, who's just as confused as I am, rubs my back, trying to comfort me the best he knows how.

"It'll be okay, Elle. It will."  
"Why does it always happen to us? I mean, first, it was the whole Tanvier mess. Now, it's this guy telling us that he took our kids. Why us?"  
"A run of bad luck, I guess. We don't even know if Napolitano is telling the truth. Those two babies could be our kids, okay? You and I have to keep a cool head, and do what we do best: investigate. Everybody is here to help us look through those files, and find out if the twins really are Ryan and Abby."

I sit there in Martin's arms for a few moments, trying to compose myself. I know if I go out there right now, with my tear-stained face, I will be in some serious trouble, so I try to regain my bad-ass, tough-as-nails, New Yorker composer, and prepare myself to go back out.

"Alright. Let's go, Martin."

Both of us stand back up and walk back out to the table, finding that Danny, Sam, and Viv have now joined dad in searching some of the files.

"So, what do we have so far?"  
"So far, we have nothing, but there's tons of paperwork left, so there's a good chance that if it was ever here at all, it's still in the pile."

For the next hour and a half, the six of us agents sit at that very table and search through what seems like millions of different papers until we find our ray of hope.

"Bingo. The lawyer was telling the truth."


	8. Ch 8: Making the best of it

Title: Mind Games  
Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: This is part two in my Martin/Elizabeth series. It's not necessary to read part one, but it will give you some background information and will probably help you understand this story a lot better. I have no idea where this story is going to take me, but I hope that all of my faithful reviewers stick with me. **A huge thanks to hotchner for all of your reviews on both of my stories! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What'd you say, Danny?"  
"The lawyer was telling the truth when he said that the twins were given to a couple in the Bronx, but as it turns out, the couple decided that they couldn't handle the kids anymore, saying that they wouldn't stop crying."  
"Well, what did they think would happen? They were newborn kids, and they also have Malone/Fitzgerald blood in them."

Martin smiles over at me, as dad makes his next statement.

"Where are they being held right now, Danny?"  
"From the way this is reading, the twins were two of the kids you recovered at Napolitano's office, and they should be at the hospital with the other babies."  
"Martin, Elizabeth, before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to go home, get the twins, then go up to the hospital. Get the DNA test done, just to be on the safe side, alright?"  
"Alright, dad."  
"You got it, Jack."

We get up from our spots at the table, and head back to our house to get the twins.

"I sure hope this works out for those two. They've been through enough as it is."  
"I hope so too, Viv. I hope so, too."

About a half hour later, Martin, the four babies, and I are all sitting at the hospital anxiously awaiting the results of the test.

"It's not doing us any good to just be sitting here, waiting."  
"I can't leave, Martin. I just can't."  
"Well, I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Alright."

Martin gets back on the elevator and rides it down to the first floor, stepping right outside of the hospital door."

"Hey, Martin, you heard anything yet?"  
"Hey Jack, and no, we haven't heard anything yet."  
"How are you two holding up?"  
"I'm doing alright, but you know, Elizabeth. She never admits anything is truly bothering her until it's a life or death situation."

Dad nods his head, and tries continuing the conversation, until Martin's phone rings with a text message from me, telling him to come upstairs. He must've run the entire way, because Martin was upstairs like ten seconds after I called him.

"What? What's going on?"

I motion in front of me where the doctor is standing with papers in his hand.

"So, doc, what's the final word?"  
"There's a 99.7896 percent chance that the twins found in the lawyer's are your children. I can take you to see them now if you want."  
"Yeah, yes, of course."

Taking Martin's hand in mine, we walk into the nursery where we're escorted to the side of two kids.

"These are your kids, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. I'll leave you all alone."

Instantaneously, I knew that these were our kids. These two babies were Ryan and Abby; I could feel it in my heart and soul.

"This is it, Elle. I told you everything would work out okay."  
"Yeah, you did, Martin."

I stand up and kiss the cheek of my now smiling husband. I couldn't tell if he was smiling because I said he was right, or if he was glad to have the kids back, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that I had my twins back, and my life felt more complete at that moment than it had in a long time. This was it: that best time of your life that everyone is always talking about, when things are the best. This was my moment, and I was going to make the very best of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, everybody, this is the end of the second part of the series. I hope you all enjoyed it; that was the point of me writing it after all. I need to know if any of the readers think I should go on and write more installments to the martin-elizabeth series, or if I should just leave it at this. Once again, thanks so much for reading my story. It means so incredibly much to me.**

**-Britney**


End file.
